Cyrus Eoin
Cyrus Eoin is a Hunter and the leader of Team CRSS. Biography Early life Cyrus' birthplace is unknown, and the Hunter repeatedly refuses to mention it or his birth parents. While the location of his homeland was unknown, it is known that Cyrus trained to be a Hunter using two pistols that he named Purgatorio and Paradiso. He honed his skills until he was satisfied and enrolled into a Hunter academy. His self-inflicted training costed him a year of his life, thus making him a later entry into the school than most of his peers. Academy The academy Cyrus attended is unknown, but he excelled at his training thanks to his practice with his weapons and Semblance. He made friends with hyena Faunus Stefan Sereganal as well, becoming partners with him. Cyrus was also recommended by teachers to befriend Sal Manson, a shy Huntress whose loneliness was seen as becoming troublesome. At an uncertain point in time, Cyrus, Stefan, and Sal were expelled from the academy due to an activity all three participated in. While the nature of the activity is unclear, it was instigated by an entity all three referred to as "Richard." The trio were not at all bothered by the expulsion, as they saw it as an opportunity to search for what they called "The Tome." Search for The Tome To be written Personality Cyrus is a straightforward but not humorless individual who enjoys annoying others with wordplay and sarcasm. His attitude aside, Cyrus is still a very friendly person, getting along with almost everyone he meets. This desposition is what made him seen by his teachers as a good reason for him to give the anti-social Sal company. While he is social, Cyus is adamant about discussing his origins. He dodges questions, but doesn't care if the person questioning him looks it up. Out of all of Team CRSS, he is the most wary of directly discussing his history. Cyrus also has a small enjoyment of the musical arts, often seen looking up facts about musicians and bands and whistling tunes when relaxing. Abilities Wit: Cyrus is quick-witted in the most irritating way. Semblance: Somehow, Cyrus is able to manipulate sound waves around his bullets, allowing him to manipulate their trajectory by simply whistling. Equipment Purgatorio and Paradiso: Purgatorio and Paradiso are Cyrus's twin pistols, which can be combined together to form: *'Metatron': A long flail-like weapon with burning-hot edges that can inflict melee damage. Scroll: Cyrus carries a Scroll with him on his person nearly at all times. Appearance Cyrus appears as a scruffy-looking young man of eighteen years of age with short brown hair and orange eyes. Clothing Cyrus wears what seems to be a cowboy outfit; dusty teal pants held up by suspenders, a saturated green collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and an open teal vest. Upon his head he wears a flat cap. Unfittingly, his shoes are normal black sneakers, dirited with mud from his journeys across Remnant. Relationships *'Stefan Sereganal:' To be written *'Sal Manson': To be written *'"Richard"': To be written